Alice knows a secret
by coolieofreak
Summary: Ok my first fanfic. Takes place a year after Edward left. I know there are tons like this, but please give mine a chance. Reviews highly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Alice P.O.V (a diary entree)

I had sent Bella a Birthday present, she wasn't supposed to know where we live, but just had to get her the outfit. I never have visions of her anymore. Which scares me and worries Edward? He keeps asking me if she choose the stupid dog, but I don't know. Edward made us move so we would not hurt her, but I feel he hurt her worse by moving. He tries to forget her, but a vampire will never forget. It has been a year since the birthday incident, but Edward will never forgive Jasper.

Like I was saying thought I sent the present this weekend along with our new address so she can reply. I also gave her a short description of how everything was going with the family.

I most likely need to say good bye to Jasper before Edward finds out what I did.

Ha, I just got a vision she is going to send me a gift back, but I can't see what it is! This aggravates me!

I can't wait to hear how her life is going. Maybe some how I could visit her. I shall plot an awesome plan. I need to do it why Edward is away hunting; it may be awhile though because this weekend's hunting trip with Rose and it will last a week. I could go this week, but Jasper would know there is something up.

Never mind I get the present Tuesday, and what ever it is I look extremely happy.

(End of diary entrée)

I tossed my diary under the floor boards. It is the only really secret in the Cullen house hold, and that is just because I only write in it when Edward is gone. So he can't hear my thoughts.

No one knew it, but Bella meant more to me then I would ever show. No other vampire except Jasper ever thought of me as anything other then an overly hyper vampire, but Bella acted like my best friend. She was my best friend even if she did not know it. Bella meant a lot to every one. Even Rosalie, but she won't admit it.

_Bella has a huge smile on her face. I could not tell where she was, but she looked so happy. _

I laughed at my vision. Actully seeing her smile was good. I wondered why she was so happy. This vision seemed to remind me of one I had earlier when we still lived in Forks. Edward had decided to change Bella, and the first animal she caught was a grizzly that she fought Emmett for. I had a smile on my face, but if I could cry I would have been at that moment. Jasper must have felt me because he was soon holding me.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked. He sounded worried about me, but I could also hear the sadness he was feeling from me. "I- I had a vision about Bella." As I told him, I stuttered. My smile had totally disappeared. Jasper just hugged me closer.

"What happened?" Jasper asked after a while. "Promise not to tell anyone or think about near Edward?" I looked up at him, and he was starring down back at me. He slowly nodded, so I took his hand and jumped out the window and we ran. I did not want anyone else to hear what I had done, and with their hearing I knew someone would. We finally reached a clearing in the woods. "I sent Bella a birthday present." Jasper smiled at this. Then he looked questionable at me when I did not smile back. "Along with a note & are new address." I closed my eyes waiting for him to yell, but he simply said "Alice…" I opened my eyes to look t him. "I know what Edward did for Bella was wrong, but we can not interfere with her life."

"Now what was your vision about?" Jasper said so quietly only a vampire could hear him. I thought back to my vision. "Bella is going to send me a **huge** gift in return." I emphasized the word huge, because it was huge. "What is it?" Jasper asked almost as excited as I was. "I don't know. I couldn't see, but what ever it is will be awesome because I was doing my happy dance." I smiled, but I was still annoyed that I did not know what it was.

We talked a little bit more about the different things it could be, but came up blank. Then we decided to run back to the house. I went down to the living room with Emmett and Jasper went up to his study. "Where did you to go?" Emmett asked in a bored voice. "A walk. There is nothing to do around here." I replied trying to match his bored tone. "I know I miss embarrassing Bella." Emmett said stiff flipping through the channels.

Emmett's P.O.V

I was sitting on the couch with Alice. Were both bored. I told Alice I missed Bella. She just smiled at me. I truly missed Bella. Secretly I had sent Bella a present, but I wasn't going to let anyone know. It was just a X-box 360, and it sounded like an awesome gift in my head, but as I was sitting there with Alice I started to think about how she would not be able to us it because I wasn't there to play with her.

"I miss shopping with her." Alice finally said. I looked over at her and she had a horrible look on her face. Like a little girl that just dropped her candy in the dirt, lost her puppy, and someone stole her dolly. I giggled at me thoughts. "What?" Alice asked slightly annoyed that I was laughing. "Your face." I replied still laughing. Her look said it all. She did not understand. "Nothing… Is there anyway we can go visit her?" I knew there wasn't, but I asked anyway. She set still for a second. "I can't tell, but you know Edward would kill us if we tried."

We both just sit there after that staring at a blank TV. There is never anything on anymore; well at least nothing worth watching. This is one of those times were I just wish I could sleep.

Alice P.O.V

I hated these moments of extreme boredom they always give me extreme sadness. I would go try and find Jasper, but when he is in his study you do not interrupt him. I could try and change my feelings, but he would only get suspicious with me sitting next to Emmett.

I really would love to go visit Bella. Just like Emmett said, but Edward would kill us. No joke.

I looked down at my hands trying to control my feelings, so I don't worry Jasper. It has been like this every day that we are not at school, and it is even worse with Edward sending us death glares when he hears are thoughts.

Tomorrow was Monday, so we would have another miserable day. At least Edward got out of it by hunting this week. I should have gone with him, but I refused so I could send Bella the gift. Any chance I get to buy Bella something is awesome. I need to think of happy thoughts.

So I starting to think about how Bella would look in the dress I got her. It was a dark blue dress with sparkles on it. I started to worry that maybe the color would make her sad, because it would remind her of Edward. Even if she was happy in my vision; she may not be when she opens it.

"If only days could go by faster." I whispered not meaning for anyone to hear, but Emmett did hear. He nodded in agreement.

It was like this till Monday morning. Every body in the house totally lost in thought. I took an unnecessary shower, straightened my hair, put make up on, and picked out an outfit. I tried to do it at human speed to take up time, but I was still done in less then 15 minutes.

I walked down stairs and set in Jasper's lap. We set there just looking in each others eyes. To everyone else we were just looking at each other, but really we were having a conversation through feelings. They use to be good feelings, but ever since we left Forks they are usually just depressing.

Jasper P.O.V

I was sitting on the coach with Alice on my lap. We were having one of are "Moments" as every one chooses to call them. Yet today was different Alice feelings were mixed and confusing. She was sad, aggravated, and happy all at the same time. I couldn't understand so I sent a confused feeling back at her. I felt her get a little more aggravated. I stared into her eyes trying to figure it out. Usually I was really good at reading Alice, but today she was different. I sent her a sad feeling and she just told me "Later" and I nodded. I knew she would explain as soon as we had a chance to actually speak alone.

We got up as slow as are vampire patients would let us and headed to the cars. We all piled into Emmett's hummer. It was what we used when Edward was away. I felt everyone dreading this. Alice's feelings were the strongest. I hated this. I wanted to tell them that we should just turn around and go home, but Carlisle would never allow that.

I wished we could do something, anything just to get Edward feeling better. By his feelings I thought he would go to the werewolves or worse the Voltori. If the Voltori new why he wanted to die they would also go kill Bella, and there is no way he would let that happen. I hated that feeling. He has it every day.

You think it would be better when he is gone, but it gets worse because no one is trying to hide thoughts. I am surprised I have lasted this long. The emotions are painful. All of the depressed vampires plus all the moody teenagers makes it hard not to ripe someone into pieces at a simple comment. I have to hunt often to keep my anger under control, but I do it in secret. Only Alice knows because anyone else would make me stay home. Especially Edward, he wants to forgive me, but he can't.

Alice P.O.V

The day went by a blur, but that was only because I was lost in my own little world. No teacher would dare choose me to answer a question people's instincts told them to stay away from me, from all of us. We had are routines, four classes, lunch, and three more classes. I had already been through these classes about a hundred times, yet Carlisle insisted that if we wanted to live a normal life we had to act as normal as we could.

I had read so many fantasy books where they had their own school, and always wished there could actually be something like that for us too. Edward use to Laugh at that thought, but now I think he agrees with me. I was still lost in thought as we were speeding down the road. At first I was thinking about what Bella could get me, but after today I was just thinking of a way to make every one in the family happy again. My only solution was get Edward and Bella back together or make a school for vampires.

I knew the first one would never happen so I may need to run the other idea by Carlisle. I don't know why I hadn't thought about this before. It could be awesome. This idea made me perk up a little, but not enough to help Jasper.

As soon as we were out of the car I sent Jasper an emotion telling him to fallow me. We both ran off into the woods. I needed to talk to him. We ran to an open spot, and I looked at Jasper. I'm sure he felt every thing I was feeling, even if I did did not know what I was feeling.

"Jazzy?" I asked. "Yeah?" I walked up to him and just hugged him for a second. Then looked up in his eyes.

"I need to Bella. I can't stand this any more, and I know you are going crazy with every ones feelings." I said almost crying. Jasper just nodded. "This isn't right. If Edward won't do it then I am going back and changing her if she still wants me too." I don't even know where this came from, but both Jasper and I knew it was true. "Alice… I understand, but we just can't." Jasper was both right and wrong. I have no idea how, but he was I just felt it.

"Why?" It was such a human question to ask, but it was the only thing I could muster up. We were both at a lose for words. Jasper just pulled me tighter to him while I dry sobbed in his arms. Soon I noticed he was too. Deep inside of me I wanted to know if he was crying from my feelings or because of his own.

I don't know how long we were there, but day turned to night then back to day. We ran back to the house. We ran back at human speed just taking in are surroundings. Something told me we would not be staying here long, but I don't know what it was.

Part 2

Alice P.O.V

I walked to Jasper and my room to find the present from Bella. Now that I think about it this gift got here fast I just sent hers Saturday. I opened the box it was sent in quickly. Not caring about anything else. The present was almost as tall as me. I may have been a foot taller. I did pay attention enough to know that I did not need to unwrap it I could just take the lid off. So I did. I looked inside and gasped. Jasper came running to the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked yelling. I just shook my head. Emmett and Esme were right behind him in no time. Jasper all the sudden got confused. "What is every one doing here?" his voice almost mad me laugh. I don't know what hit him, but it looked like he just forgot who we all were. That's when I noticed ever one else's faces. They all looked as confused as Jasper. I looked down at Bella, who was still in the box. Something told me she had made everyone all confused. Bella smirked at me. "I came up to get my X-Box." Emmett told Jasper which made me look back up at them.

"I came here to get pancakes." Emse told Jasper. I burst out laughing for the first time since we left Forks. Jasper, Esme, and Emmett shrugged and walked away.

"I control people's mind. I can make them do what ever I want. It is my power." Bella replied in a musical voice close to her old one. I was in shock! Bella's a vampire? "But how?" I asked. I must not be hiding my shock to well because she started laughing. "Lets take a walk. I really don't like controlling everyone, and I don't want them to know I am here yet." She replied getting out of the box and walking toward the door. "We can even go shopping if you want." She was making sure I would come.

"I'm going shopping." I announced to every one down stairs. Bella was right behind me, but no one noticed. They just nodded. We both walked out the door. "By the way I wasn't making sure you would come back there. I kind of like shopping now." Bella told me with a smile on her face. "How? No way can you hear thoughts too?" I practically yelled.

"Yes, but unlike Edward I can control them. Also I am not going to control you because I hate doing it, but if you keep yelling I will." She said it meaning it to be a threat, but I thought it would be cool. "No I will not. Jeez Alice. I will never understand you." She said shaking her head. "Stop reading my mind then!" I tried to act mad, but I couldn't.

_Bella…Bella? _

I yelled at her in my mind. No reaction. "So Bella how did you become one of us? I haven't had visions about you at all." I asked trying not to sound sad. I really wanted it to be Edward that changed her. "Well I was trying to find Edward's meadow, but Jacob did not come with me that day. He was going through his transformation." Bella said softly.

Bella P.O.V

I knew the question would come, but it came so soon. I told her I was trying to find the meadow and Jacob wasn't with me. When I mentioned Jacob's transformation she looked at me like I had told her that Jasper was gay. "He is a werewolf." She nodded finally understanding. "I wanted to know every thing wasn't a dream. I just happened to find it that day. Someone else found it also, Laurent. He told me about how he was sent to observe the land, and to see if the vampires were still here. He also told me about how Victoria had a plot to kill me, and it was better that he was doing it because she was going to torture me. That's when him bite me. He almost drank me dry, but the pack showed up. I stayed with Sam till he could not stand to smell me any more and I left. I ran till I couldn't smell humans anymore and I hunted. After about two months I went back to Charlie's. The werewolves had already used my car to fake my death. Billy gave me money and told me it was because he felt like he should have protected me. I not so happily took it and bought me a house in Alaska. I worked with the Denali coven for a little then went back to forks. I lived in you guys old house since then. I new if I kept my mind tied with you then I could control you. I choose that you did not see visions of me for a reason. I am not for sure what that was looking at you right now, but I did have a reason. That's when I got your thoughts about the gift and coming to see me. I thought about making you change your mind, but something told me I need to see all of you, even Edward." It hurt to say his name, but I had to tell Alice my whole story.

We had been setting in front of the store for about five minutes as I explained it all. I also knew the question I was going to be asked next, and my answer scarred me.

"So are you going to stay?" Alice asked a little too happy for what I just told her. I sighed then replied "If your family will have me." I tried forcing a smile on my face, but I knew I hadn't succeeded. "Of course they will!" She yelled after she had a vision about. I gave her a death glare as we walked into the store. "Even if they said no you could change their mind anyway." She was jumping up and down and she pulled me into a store. "No Alice. I know about the Voltori and I don't want them knowing about me. Well more my powers." I said to her. Way to fast for a human to hear.

She was about to ask why when she got it. "You're more powerful then they are!" She replied in the same speed I did. She stood still for about two minutes apparently having a vision. Then she was gone. I looked around quickly. I was about to look into her thoughts when I saw her at the check out. That's when it dawned on me what store we were in, Victoria Secret. "Alice!!" I hissed. "What? You will need it when Edward gets back!" She smiled. It was so huge it made my face hurt. I tried to look into her mind to see what she saw, but she was singing the "I know a song that gets on every body's nerves" song. I suddenly felt bad for Edward. He has to indoor this when people don't want them in their thoughts. "I thought you would try." She giggled then walked of to the next store. I reluctantly fallowed. Remembering why I hated shopping as a human.

Alice and I was on are way back to their house. She had bought me about ten outfits in every store we went in. That's when I decided it was time to go. She walked out with no trouble, but when we got to the car, and I gave up the mind control and she was pissed.

"What did you do that for?" Alice yelled at me. "Because I want to go talk to every one, and maybe play with the X-box Emmett got me." I replied trying to make her happy again with out using mind control. She looked at me in shook. "It came with your gift. I thought it was hilarious when he thought about buying it. Now he thinks he sent me a stupid gift because his "awesomeness' is not there to play with me." I said while making the quote symbols with my fingers. Alice just giggled at me.

"Hey I think we should call Edward when we get to our house so he can come home sooner." Alice told me a little scared. "Sure Alice, but let me talk to the family first then we can call him." I was smiling at my thoughts of Edward seeing me as a vampire now. I really did not want him to be mad at him self so I had to keep repeating to myself not to mess with his thoughts. That's when I got the idea.

We can surprise him. "Alliiiccee." I dragged her name on in a really creepy "Evil genius" way. "Yes my smart evil friend." She replied seeing my idea. "It will work right because I am not going to use my powers anymore, innless I absolutely have to." I told her already knowing what she was thinking. "But can't you use your powers on Edward just to make him…" I cut her off. "No Alice. I do not want to draw attention to myself." I told her staring her down. "Fine" She slid down in her seat. Thank god I was driving. She would have so wrecked with the different visions she kept getting. "By the way it will work perfectly" She said looking up at me with a slight smile on her face.

We got out into the yard of the house and I suddenly got nerves as we walked up to the door, and Alice was hopping and down. Jasper was going to feel both of are feeling and come to the door. I just new it, but he didn't.

I was about to open the door, but not before taking an unneeded deep breath. I opened the door, and two heads quickly turned to look at me, and Esme also ran out of the kitchen. They stood there in shock.

Alice P.O.V

It was so a Kodak moment. Looking at there face. I would have loved to have the ability to read minds at that time. "Jasper please call Carlisle I think I am seeing things." Jasper pulled out his phone and dialed Carlisle. Nobody's eyes ever left Bella.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered

"Umm Hey I think you should come home now" Jasper said emphasizing the word now

"Why?" Carlisle asked in a worried voice.

"Umm- It's… Well… Just come home you will see." Jasper said trying to search for the right words to say. I have to admit it was kind of cute.

Bella gave me a look._So you will listen to thoughts, but you won't control people's minds? _I asked Bella in my mind. That's when I heard her thoughts back. _What can I say listening to them tell themselves they are crazy is hilarious. Especially Emmett. He thinks he is dreaming, but then he is arguing to him self about how he can't sleep!_

I giggled. "Emmett you are not dreaming." I told him. He looked at me with even more shock on his face then before. "W- what did you say?" Emmett stuttered. "You're not dreaming Bella is really standing her.

_Give me more information about what every one else I thinking. _ I told Bella trough my thoughts.

_Jasper thinks all the feelings have finally got to him. He is trying to decide if he should go to the Voltori, and tell them he is crazy. _Bella thought back

"Jasper you will do no such thing!" I yelled and he looked at me in shook also. "You have not gone crazy because of every ones feelings." I calmed down and thought again _now Esme!_ Bella giggled at me, but no one seemed to notice.

_She just keeps repeating when will Carlisle get here? _I tried to get a vision of him walking in the door, and I did. "Esme calm down Carlisle will be here in about well Now!" Carlisle walked though the door as soon as I said this.

_Ok Bella know what is Carlisle thinking? _I was having way too much fun with this.

_He is confused. He is not for sure if this is real or not, and his is wondering if Edward knows yet. And he also is curious about my power! _

Bella's voice rang in my ears. I had to make this one good.

"Yes Carlisle it is really Bella. No Edward doesn't know yet he is still away hunting. Also Bella will tell you her power as soon as Edward and Rose get home."

"So who wants to get the honor of calling Edward?" Bella asked finally speaking out loud. Every body eyes drifted from me back to her.

"No one?" She asked.

"Err I guess I will" Jasper said after I gave him a pleading look.

I smiled at him and made him lustful feelings from me. He pulled out his cell phone again and dialed Edward. As it was ringing he was muttering to him self.

"God I hope he is not in the middle of a mountain lion right now. He is so going to kill me. He isn't going to believe me."

Then I guess it hit him the every one could hear what he was saying. "What am I suppose to say to him?"

_He did not know he was talking out loud. _Bella thought to me. She totally read my mine.

"Jasper honey, tell him the truth." I said sweetly. He still did not know what to say and gave me a questionable look. "Well tell him you miss him and you are starting to say your thoughts out loud because he is not here to hear them." I started joking with him. He was about to reply when Edward answered.

"Hello?" Edward groaned.

"Yeah Hey Edward it is me…" Jasper paused thinking of what to say.

"Jasper What the hell do you want?" Edward replied his voice fierce.

I saw Bella shudder out of the corner of my eye.

_You okay? _I asked in my mind.

_Yeah I just don't like hearing his voice so angry._

_None of us do. _I knew the sadness what evident in my thoughts. Sadly this is how he had acted since we left Forks. It hurt us all, but I knew it hurt Jasper the most. Having to feel Edward depression, which made him, depressed which made every one else even more depressed. I was really hoping Bella could change this. I had faith in her, but I couldn't get any visions about it.

"Well Edward I think you and Rose should seriously consider coming home as soon as possible." He tried to sound brave, but we all felt his fear.

"It is not my home Jasper you know that." Edward said sadly.

_What does he mean by that? _Bella asked my worriedly.

_He has decided that no home can replace his home at Forks. Don't worry he does live here._ I tried to sound comforting, but through thoughts it was extremely hard. Bella had a doubtful look on her face, so I tried to give her an encouraging smile. I know it looked forced, but I was trying to help.

"What ever Edward, but can you just get back here soon?" Jasper asked very quietly almost intimidated by what Edward would say back to him.

"Why what is wrong?" Edward asked in a worried tone. He knew that we knew it had to be important to interrupt him while he was hunting.

"It is just… I don't know how to explain it right now, but please hurry." Jasper was making this sound way to serious, but maybe that will make Edward rush back here even faster.

"Ok I am getting Rose now. We will be there in 20 minutes." Edward rushed and hung up the phone. I looked into the future and saw him arriving in 10 minutes.

_Bella we have ten minutes! How do you want to do this? _I asked in my mind.

_Well I skimmed over every ones thoughts. Most are worried, but some are just confused. If you want to continue with the plot to convince every one you can read their thoughts, or we could just see if he notices when he gets here. You decide. _I knew Bella had total faith in me to so I wasn't going to ruin this.

_Ok I got an idea trust me on this one ok! _I actually gave her an actually smile. It was small. But it was truthful.

_Just help me on the thoughts every so often ok! _I asked and she nodded with her eyes.

"Ok people stop worrying! Here is what we can do." I paused to make sure I had ever ones attention. "We have 10 minutes. I don't want any one to think thought about Bella being here or her being a vampire." My speech was interrupted by Bella in my head.

_Tell them we have bigger stuff to worry about then how I was changed and we need those thoughts out of every ones heads now!_

"People we have bigger stuff to worry about then how Bella was changed! stop thinking about stuff like that and listen."

_Carlisle thinks I gave you the power to read minds! _Bella told me quickly.

"No that's not Bella's power." I shot a look at Carlisle.

"Now will you please listen? No thoughts about Bella. I want Edward to notice her on his own."

I looked at Emmett. "I don't care what you think about, but don't mention Bella, Edward's visitor, human, vampire, or anything along the lines."

_Good that I exactly what he was planning! _Bella said through thoughts.

"Jasper try to keep the feelings calm. Especially his because if he does not notice Bella right away he will be furious about us interrupting him." Jasper just nodded.

"Emmett the X-box you sent me is up stairs. Go grab it and sit it up. Then just start playing like you would on any other day." Bella said finally speaking out loud again.

_Mention his thoughts about his awesomeness. _Bella ordered me.

"Don't worry Emmett Bella can play you as soon as she can, but I don't think she needs you "Awesomeness" for her to have a good time with the X-box" I used the air quotes like Bella had before.

He looked shock, but quickly ran up and got it. He had it set up in no time, and was playing some war game.

"Please avert your thoughts know" I said when we had five minutes left.

_Emse and Carlisle haven't yet! _Bella told me.

I gave them a stern look and they looked shocked that I knew, but quickly nodded.

_Every one has stopped. _Bella told me.

_Will you be able to talk to me like this when he gets here?_ I asked back.

_I don't know don't avert your thought for now! _Bella told me as she went to sit in a dark corner. You wouldn't notice her if you just scanned over the room.

I set on the couch next to Jasper. He gave me a confused look and I just smiled hoping he was not thinking about Bella!

Bella P.O.V

Every one was confused I could tell by there thoughts. They did not know if they should be worried about Alice suddenly hearing their thoughts, me being Alive, what we were planning for Edward, or if they should run away now!

I just went in set in the corner. I new I was in for a show. Truly I did not think Edward would notice me, and if he did he would most likely think I was a hallucination.

Jasper was defiantly confused. Not only could I see it on his face, but I heard it in his thoughts.

_What the hell is going on? Jeez, Bella shows up out of nowhere and Alice can hear thoughts. Erg this is annoying. Alice's feeling are over joyful. I wish I could calm her down, but it does not seem to be working. _Jasper just keeps rambling in his head.

_Isn't Alice always over joyful?_ I asked him through thoughts. He glanced over to where I was at.

_Keep your eyes on Alice. Don't let her know I am talking to you._ I ordered him.

_How are you talking to me and what is going on? _His thoughts were fast and worried just like every ones else's.

_Just think of Alice, well anything that does not evolve me. I have a plan just go with it please. _I begged him.

I heard his thoughts quickly switch to Emmett and his video game.

I looked toward Emmett to. He was playing Vampire rain. I had to really try to hold in my giggles when I saw the vampires. They looked like zombies with fangs. I saw Alice and Jasper laughing at the character while Esme was going on about how violent the game was.

"Them vampires are worse then the Voltori. They are so violent. If any of you ever decide to give up the vegetarian life I trust that you will be way more civilized than they are." Emse went on rambling. I heard a chorus of "never" and "We promise"

I eventually tuned them out and left their thoughts. Which all happened to be on the game at the time.

I had decided the character named Lord Hessler was a lot like Carlisle. He was a some what civilized vampire that is close to 2000 years old. He is like the boss or leader in the game. One difference was that Lord Hessler was evil. Almost like a mafia boss of something.

Monique was like Esme.

Margret Attwill was like Rosalie. Emmett became obsessed with trying to get her dress to fall off of her any time he had to attack her. Which in real life you would practically have to glue it on to keep it up.

I was searching for a vampire for Alice when Edward burst throw the door.

"What the hell is so important that we had to rush home in the middle of hunting?" Edward yelled while sending death glares at Jasper.

I tried to find Jasper's thoughts to make sure he wasn't going to mess the plan up. When I Heard Edwards thoughts.

_I rush home and they are all thinking about this stupid video game. Jeez I could have spent some more time in my meadow, but No. They better have a good reason or I am going to burn the asses alive._

I knew his thoughts were horrible, but they made me smile. To hear his voice was awesome, no better than awesome it was amazing. I doubted myself for a second. All I wanted to do was run up and hug him, kiss him, and so much more.

Alice glanced toward me and I quickly forgot troughs thoughts and started focusing on every one else's thoughts to make sure they weren't giving any thing away. When I noticed Edward still staring at my corner.

Edwards P.O.V

I was in the meadow think about the times Bella and I spent here. It had been a little over a year since we left, and it still hurt. I wanted to go find Bella and beg her to take me back, but I knew she wouldn't. She thought I hated her, but I could not blame her I hated my self too. I have regretted my decision since I made it, but there was no way to go back in time. She has the werewolf that loved her. She could be happy. I started to dry sob when my phone rang. I was going to ignore it, but then I thought about how no onw would call me while I was hunting unless it was an emergency.

I answered it.

"Hello?" I groaned.

"Yeah Hey Edward it is me…" Jasper paused. This made me angery he had inturupted my moment in the meadow. The only moment I have had here since I left Bella,

"Jasper What the hell do you want?" I yelled my voice fierce showing all my anger. I secretly regretted it because I knew it was hard for him dealing with every ones feeling, but I was still mad.

"Well Edward I think you and Rose should seriously consider coming home as soon as possible." He almost sounded brave, but I had no idea why unless he was standing near Alice.

"It is not my home Jasper you know that." I sad sadly. The new house never felt like home. It was an awful replacement. If I could live in Forks with out any would noticing I would love to.

"What ever Edward, but can you just get back here soon?" Jasper asked very quietly almost intimidated by what I would say back. This hurt me to no end, but it also made me more nerves. I started t think about what it could be. My first thoughts were what if the Voltori found out about Bella.

"Why what is wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"It is just… I don't know how to explain it right now, but please hurry." Jasper voice was serious. I felt the need to be there as soon as possible.

"Ok I am getting Rose now. We will be there in 20 minutes." I said hanging up the phone. I ran to Canada. Where I had left Rose. I told her every thing I knew and we rushed back.

When we got close to the house I heard Emmett's thoughts first. He was screaming in his head.

_Why won't this chick dress fall off. There is no way it could stay on. I bet she glued it. Yep that has to be it. No matter how many times I punch her, and nothing. _

I looked over at Rose in the passengers sit. Something was defiantly up.

I drifted to Carlisle thoughts. I knew he would give me the answers.

_Really I wish Emmett would stop playing this game. It seems to have Esme all worked up._

I switched to Esme wonder what about the game worked her up.

_How could they sell a game like this to kids? If I could sleep if would defiantly give me nightmares. Are normal vampires really this violent?_

Was every one thinking about the stupid game? I switched over to Jaspers thoughts. He better have a reason for calling me.

_Ha the Edward character may have Emmett beat on the muscles. I think if he wasn't obsessed about that girl's dress he would defiantly be pissed that they creators named him Edward instead of Emmett. _

I had enough of this I burst through the door. Most likely breaking it. I did not really pay attention. "What the hell is so important that we had to rush home in the middle of hunting?" I yelled while sending death glares. His thoughts were sounded even more scared then the look on his face, but come on I rush home and they are all thinking about this stupid video game. Jeez I could have spent some more time in my meadow, but No. They better have a good reason or I am going to burn the asses alive. I saw Alice glance over towards the corner.

_Shit, shit, shit ummm I know a song that… no he'll no some thing is up. Ummm Abcdefghijk…_

I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of her, but then I glanced at the corner. I thought I saw Bella, but that could not be right. Just a hallucination I told myself. I pulled my eyes away from my imaginary Bella and turned back to the family.

"W- what is going on guys?" I stuttered. My anger was defiantly gone, but it was replaced with disappointment and sadness.

I heard every ones thoughts go crazy. I could not concentrate. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were all yelling in there head. Esme and Carlisle were just worried, but them I heard some one else's thoughts. I knew this voice immediately.

_Edward please calm down. _Bella's voice begged in my mind. Not this again. It had happened before. About 6 months after we left Forks I heard Bella in my mind. She would tell me to calm down. Usually it calmed me down, but after a while it made me more angry then it just stopped. After that it stopped I begged for the voice to come back. I even prayed. I wasn't sure if there was anything to pray to, but I still prayed hoping if there was it would feel sorry for me.

_Edward stop! _The voice ordered. All other thoughts started to disappear. I heard Bella humming the lullaby I wrote her, but I was the only one who heard it. I figured it was in my mind again.

I just turned around and ran out the door. Not bothering to look back I just ran. Endlessly I ran till I could not go any more, till I could not hear thoughts of any one, till I was completely alone, and cried. I cried a tearless cry. I just wanted to find a way to leave this life. I knew of only two ways. There werewolves and the Voltori.

I did not want to face Jacob or the pack again. Especially if Bella did choose Jacob in the end. Which I really strongly thought she did. I know he loved her, and most likely imprinted on her. How could she say no to him?

So there is the Voltori, but what if I go there and they find out about Bella. They would most likely kill her. A human can not know are secret, but maybe they could make an exception if they felt the love I feel for her. Aro could at least see it through my thoughts if I went there.


	2. Author note explaination

**A/N Ok I know sorry I made a whole chapter an authors note, but I am still trying to figure this out. Like I said in the summary this is my first story!**

**I originally started typing it just for fun then I got hooked on writing it. I am sorry if my Characters are OC that is surprisingly really hard to do. I know I made Bella like this awesome kick butt vampire, but I needed away to explain every thing and if I made her more powerful then the Voltori combined I could make it work. **

**I really am not for sure were I am taking this story cause I am making it up as I go. **

**By the way it took me forever to right the first chapter, so don't expect them to all be that long! Sorry, but I am not super typing freak here! **

**Much love **

**-Taylor**

**A.K.A coolieofreak**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok so this may be sort, but I felt like I was letting y'all down by not posting more. I hope I don't confuse you with the flash back in the middle of Bella's story, but I wanted it to seem almost like a movie or something. I know I did not include Edward in this chapter that much, but I had to get all of Bella story out not just the edited version the Bella to Alice. Crap, I hope I am not running it for you! I thank you for reading it! 3**

**Disclaimer: By the way I don't own twilight! ******** I also don't own Leprechauns under my bed (but don't tell them that) **

Bella's P.O.V

I had no idea what to do. Alice said the plan would work. I emerged from the corner. Every one was in shock. Well except Emmett whose eye never left the TV.

"Alice please tell me that did not just happen!" I begged her. My voice in shock. I saw Alice's vision he was suppose to be so intrigued with Alice's new ability to read thoughts then I would jump on his back cover his eyes and ask guess who.

Alice just shook her head. "What went wrong? What changed?" She asked. "I think I did it." I said sheepishly. "No! You did nothing it was my glance." She said practically yelling.

"No Alice I did do something." I said looking down at my feet. "What?" Alice asked. "After he glanced at the corner he thought he saw me, but he just convince himself it was a hallucination, so he got angry with himself. I kind of told him to calm down. So he thought he was going crazy like before." A moment of silence passed so I looked up and every on was staring at me. "B- Before?" Esme asked stuttering a bit. "Esme to answer that I need to tell you the whole story." I emphasized whole because I hadn't told Alice the complete truth. "Alice you know most of it, so will you please try to find Edward." I ordered her. She sit down next to Jasper. She looked completely lost in thought.

"Ok I guess I am going to tell you the long story." I waited for every one to sit down. Emmett set by Rose who set by Jasper and Alice. Then on a love seat set Carlisle and Esme. "After you guys left I was depressed for about a month. I too was slowly going crazy. Jacob would come watch me when Charlie went fishing. I never went to school, never watched TV, never get up, unless it was to shower, use the restroom. I barely ate. My life was awful, but after a while Jacob started making me feel better. He would read to me, cook for me, or anything I wanted really. That was the highlight of my life. One night I had a dream about you guys. Jacob had not been around much. Later I found out it was cause of his transformation, but that's a different story. " I took a unneeded breath and looked at every one absorbing the story.

"I took of in the middle of the night to find Edward's Meadow. I searched till night turned to day and then back to night again. I never slept. I was to determined to prove to my self that it wasn't all a dream. The next morning I stumbled onto the Meadow, and cried myself to sleep. Only to be woken up moments later by Laurent sniffing at me throat. I was startled, but also glad to see him. It meant I wasn't crazy. I hadn't imagined vampires. I did not even think. I just jumped on him and hugged him. When I pulled away I looked into his eye. They were pitch Black. I scooted back a little and just stared at him. I new he was hungry and most likely going to kill me, but the thought of dieing made me happy. So set there just looking at him. He finally spoke.

Bella's P.O.V (in the meadow)_ Flash back _

"Victoria will kill me, but you just smell so good. You will thank me for killing you before she got here. I mean I was only sent here to see if the stupid human want to be's were still around. I knew he would get tired of you. Victoria wanted the victory of seeing both of you hurt. She already has a place set up back in Seattle. She was going to torture you, and film it. Then find the human want to be's and force them to watch it. She also is planning on going to the Voltori and telling on them. I am sure the Voltori would gladly kill them all when they found out they told a human our secret." He spat out he word human. This was not the Laurent I knew, but I did not care I was happy to die. He jump toward me grabbing me and biting my neck. I felt his cold lips on my neck. I felt his teeth simply slice through my neck, but really I felt no pain. I was just numb. I just whispered "Please don't let Victorian hurt Edward. Please." I wasn't really sure if he heard me, but I started to feel fire in my veins. Slowly creep from my neck to my arms. I slowly grew weaker. Losing more blood every second. The smell was awful, but I couldn't black out the pain was to much. I finally screamed in agony.

Bella's P.O.V (Back to her telling the story)

"That's when I saw the wolves. The biggest one jumped at Laurent causing him to fly off of me. Then a second one ran to him and ripped his head off. The wolf that had knocked Laurent off of me fazed back and picked me up. I looked at his face realizing it was Sam. He ran me all the way to his house. I layed in his bed for three days. The pack constantly came in trying to calm me down, but anytime some one tried to speak to me I would just beg them to kill me. I almost had Emily convinced to get Sam to do it, but Jacob walked in and stopped it. After three days the pain stopped. Sam explained every thing to me. He explained about the pack and their transformations. I stayed with Sam. I learned that Jacob, Sam, Billy, and Embry faked my death by running my truck of the cliff in La push. I grew close to Emily the most. She understood me, but after a while it became hard for any of the werewolves to be around me viscera. So I went to Billy and told Him I was leaving. He gave me some money and promised me he would not let Jacob come looking for me, or any of the pack for that matter. I went up to Denali with Tanya and her family. They loved having me, but when they started asking questions I ran away. Thinking back on it now I should have stayed and told them every thing, but I was scared and stupid." I looked down ashamed. I told my self that I had to finish the story they needed to know.

"I went to Arizona just to get one more glance at my mom. I wanted to remember how she looked. That's when I saw something I wished I…" I wondered off into my thoughts again. "I Saw Phil hit Renee. That's when I found out I had power. I keep repeating in my head "Mom just get the gun shot him!", and she finally did it. I knew it was something she would never do on her own will she loved Phil." I took another unneeded deep breath and started to dry sob. I quickly shook the sobs away and started again. "She walked over to his body and started talking to me. She had heard me in her head.

Bella's P.O.V (While at her house in phoenix. Renee kneeling over Phil's dead body) _flashback_

"Bella What the hell did you make me do?" Renee said as she wept in her hands. "You were dead. Charlie told me, but I heard you. You helped me. How? Please tell me?" Renee started to beg. I snuck out of the room. Slowly sobbing I tried my powers again on the neighbors. I concentrated on the girl sitting on the couch. First I told her to start crying. Then about five minutes of repeating in my head _Call the police! Tell them you heard I gun shot! _She did it exactly as she was told. I quickly ran back to to the house to she Renee still kneeling over what used to be Phil. "Bella help me find a way to save him?" She begged every minute until the police got there.

Bella's P.O.V (telling the story again)

When the police arrived and ask her what happened she just told them that I had made her do it. She wouldn't say anything else. The detective that was doing references checks on everyone found that both Charlie and I were dead. Apparently Charlie had committed suicide after I died. I still can believe it, but I saw his head stone with my own eyes." I slowly shock me head pushing the memory to the back of my head.

"The detectives took Renee to the hospital where the doctors then put her sent her to an asylum. I would go and watch her at night. I would she her cry herself to sleep, and I would just watch her sleep. One night she woke up from a bad dream yelling about me falling into the ocean on a vacation to Florida. That was the last straw. I left and ran to Forks. I broke into your old house. I ran to Edwards's room, and locked my self in there for days. I knew the pack would smell me if I got to close so I stayed as close to the house as I could to hunt. I quickly learned that being close to something you were close to I could keep up with you. I made sure Alice never had visions of me, and I tried to make Edward feel better by talking to him, but he started to think he was going crazy so I stopped. Mostly I would just sit and think. Sometime I would test my powers, see how far I could push them. I finally noticed how powerful I am and stopped. I only used it to keep of with you guys. Seeing your thoughts, and how depressed y'all were I decided to come and visit. That's when I got Alice's and Emmett's thoughts about the gifts. I had the perfect plan. I was in the box. I guess you could say I was Alice's gift." I forced a giggle.

I waited on a response hoping they wouldn't take pity on me, so I looked up and met 6 pairs of eyes staring at me. I say sympathy in there eyes. I felt Jasper send a wave happiness over us, but it really did not help.

I took in Alice's expression that kept changing. I quickly figured out she was having a vision.

_Edward was running at full speed. He seemed to know exactly were he was heading. He just keeps running. He finally seemed to get to were ever he wanted to be. He was at Bella's house. He smelt the blood from Charlie's "Accident" and immediately starts to freak when he realized no one had been here for months. Then he started running again. He ran strait to the border. He took a deep breath and crossed. The vision went blank. _

"No!" I screamed going over the vision in my mind.

_We have to go! _Alice thought to me. Then we both turn and ran out the door with the rest of the Cullen's quickly running behind us. All confused, but fallowed anyway. I tried to tell them what was going on through thoughts, but I could not concentrate enough and just keep running hopping I would beat Edward to Forks.

**A/n I want to thank ****confused Vamps or werewolfs and ****to You i give My soul for adding the story to the alert thingy! **

**And I really really want to thank ****filly8**** for my first and only review! I love you all!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok sorry! You can kill me with your pitch forks! I know I took to long to update and I only gave you this short bunch of crap. My life sucks right now so give me a break. This most likely sucks, and yes I am totally OC now. I just wanted my fanfic to seem different then most people. I wanted my own idea, so Bella being in charge and Edward being mental is what I choose. I really hope you like! ;) **

Edward's P.O.V

I finally made up my mind. I would just go check on Bella. That should make me feel better right? Seeing her blush, hearing her laugh, or just seeing her beautiful brown eyes. Anything would make me feel better. Just to hear her heart beat would make me feel better. I finally got up and ran.

I knew exactly were I was going even if I did not know where I was. I ran for a good 5 hours. I finally arrived at the sign

Welcome to Forks, Washington 

I barley saw it I was running so fast. Nothing was going to stop me. Yeah I was going to break my promise, but I did not care. I just hoped I wouldn't hurt Bella anymore. I ran right to her house. I hopped up to her window and looked in, but saw nothing. It was just a room with a bed, desk, and computer. It did not even look lived in. I hoped Bella had not moved.

I went back down to the door and knocked, No reply. I knocked one more time noting. Finally I tried the door knob. It willingly opened. It was unlocked. I ran strait up to Bella's room. I tried to get a scent. I finally did, but it wasn't the scent I wanted. It was blood. Old blood at least 5 months or more. I went to the source. There was tons of blood on the mattress in Charlie's room. There weren't any sheets just the blood and the mattress. It was not Bella's blood, but I did know the smell, it was Charlie's.

I sniffed again. I couldn't smell Bella at all. No one had been here in almost a year. I couldn't believe it. I had saw Bella here a year ago. The only thing going through my mind was _Where was Bella?. _I knew the pack would know I am here. I will go there any way. I was going to find out what happened. I did not care if I broke the treaty or not. I needed to know Bella was alright.

I turned around and ran straight to the boarder. I was not for sure is a wolf would come or if I should go looking for one. They had to know I was here right. I don't really plan on living in Forks anytime soon, so maybe I could pass. Would Jacob tell me about Bella? This one bugged me the most. I took a deep breath and stepped across.

Two wolfs were there in no time.

_What the hell are you doing Leech?_ I heard the thoughts of who I thought was Embry.

"I want to know what happened to B- to her!" I tried to say her name, but it hurt way to bad.

_Bella! You want to know what happened to Bella Swan. _Defiantly Jacobs's thoughts. He yelled it at me. I simply nodded.

_Like you wouldn't already know! _I heard Embry's thoughts again. I was confused. "Know what? What happened to Bella? I smelt Charlie's blood at her house, but it was old no one has been there in months." I stated

_That's because they are both dead. You idiot! No body has been in that house for at least 9 months now._ Jacob yelled in his head, while growling at me. "Dead" I whispered. It was meant to be a question it was more a statement, but then a new thought seemed to answer.

_Yeah She dead! She was attack, by one of your kind. No doubt your fault. You left her helpless and hearth broken. _I looked around and saw the female wolf, Leah I think. "Dead" I repeated again. It couldn't be. I saw her, and heard her. There was no way she is dead.

"How?" I whispered so quietly I didn't even think the werewolves could here me. I then heard Jacob and Leah's thoughts yelling at each other.

_We have to tell him! _Leah Yelled

_No if she hasn't told him yet, she apparently doesn't want him to know! _ Jacob yelled back.

_He has the right to know. Plus do you realize he broke the treaty. If Sam lets you, then you can kill him after words. _As Leah yelled this I felt relived, but also confused. Then all the sudden I seemed to feel a strange calm sensation like Jasper was near.

_Jacob, Leah Shut up and stop fighting! _I heard a voice in both of their minds. It sounded like Bella's. Is this what they were talking about? What ever "this" is.

_Bella! _They both yelled in their mind and start looking around like they were trying to find something or some one.

_What is going on Bella? I smell everyone! _Leah asked Bella, in her thoughts? Was Bella a werewolf like them? I was so confused, but to shocked to do anything about it.

_Bella tell Leah she is wrong! Tell her it is not our place to tell Edward that you're a vampire! _Jacob yelled trying to nag Leah on.

_Jacob! _Bella hissed.

_See Leah! She does not want him to know! Ha told you so!_ Jacob yelled at Leah

_Oh yeah Then why is she talking to us instead of just making Edward leave with her powers! Huh?_ Leah Yelled back throw her mind. It all just sounded like buzzing. I was stuck on how Bella was alive and was it true.

_Will you two love birds shut up. The idiot vampire still hasn't figured out what's going on. _

Bella P.O.V

_Will you two love birds shut up. The idiot vampire still hasn't figured out what's going on._

I thought to both Jacob and Leah. How can to totally opposite people imprint on each other I will never know, and Then to top it all off Edward was standing there like an idiot. He could not see us yet. Because were still a few miles away. I had no idea what to do. You would think he would have figured it out. I just stood there planning what to do next. Jacob & Leah were bickering at me for some reason unknown & all the Cullen were slightly annoyed because they had no idea what was going on.

"Bella" Alice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked.

"Can you please tell us what is going on?" Rose interrupted.

"Well Edward is standing there confused, Jacob and Leah are fighting, and I am trying to figure out what to do." I tried to explain with out getting mad, but it wasn't like any one them had any ideas.

"Just go talk to him dear." Esme told me. It's not like I did not think about that, but I don't want him running away again thinking he was crazy.

"But, what if?" I had no idea how to respond, and it scared the crap out of me. Was it just as simple as walking up to him and acting like nothing was wrong? I skimmed through every one's thoughts.

_Jeez these wolves smell. _Emmett of course.

_I wish someone would explain this to Edward he is so confused, and it is starting to get on my nerves. _ Jasper.

_God, this is stupid. How much longer do I have to stand here? Maybe Emmett can just grab Edward and drag him home. _Rose thoughts were aggravated.

"Good idea Rose, but lets just drag him back to the house here." I stated responding to Rose's thoughts. What else could we do? Every looked at me like I was Crazy.

"Emmett go get Edward, Jasper you may need to help, and lets take him back to the house. I think it would be better then here on the street. Well they are on the street, but still!" I ordered. We were still hidden away in the forest. That's when I heard Leah's thoughts again.

_Bella what do you want us to do? There is a car coming, and I think Edward is shocked or something because he's not moving._

"Go" I told Emmett and Jasper. Surprisingly Carlisle went with them. I guess to make sure they can get Edward back to the house.

I wanted to stay and make sure they got Edward to come, but Alice pulled me, and I reluctantly fallowed after she told me something about how I had to be at the house first or he would leave again.

**A/N Thank you again for the reviews, alerts, and the stuff like that. Every little bit counts. I love you all! People tell me if this sucks though. Please**


End file.
